King Galaxian
King Galaxian is the name of a level, and a boss in Pac-Man World. He is the third boss in the game, and is found in the last level of the Space Area, (the blue ship) and is the 11th level in the game. This level is a reference to another of Namco's games, Galaxian. This level is much like the original arcade game, except with Pac-Man, and in 3-D. The level starts with Pac-Man on a small platform with a Space Board floating off of the edge above an abyss of space. When Pac-Man jumps on, he instantly starts moving forward. He encounters some of the lesser, blue and purple Galaxian ships. He'll eventually encounter orange and green Galaxian ships that are supposedly stronger. Finally, there are the highest Galaxian ships that can create a rainbow colored force field to protect them. These all shoot glowing, star-like projectiles. Pac-Man will have to go through a huge cluster of asteroids to get to the halfway point, where there is a check-point. Eventually, Pac-Man comes to a huge ship, and begins gliding across it, still while fighting Galaxian ships. When he gets to the other end of the huge space ship, it breaks off to reveal King Galaxian; a large creature with two pincer claws and four blood red eyes, two on each side of it's face. To defeat King Galaxian, the player must shoot out all four of his eyes. The player can tell when he's close to shooting one out, when the eye darkens from red to black. After Pacman shoots out one eye, the King backs up, out of the player's shooting range. He then sends out more Galaxian ships, while shooting out yellow stars of energy. After finishing off the grunts, King Galaxian resumes his original posititon, and this repeats itself once more. (Note that during the first two rounds, King Galaxian's only means of attack when he's alone is his vortex, which can suck Pacman into his mouth, and deal two points of damage.) After dealing with more Galaxian grunts, the King moves up again. Now, however, he will shoot at you with yellow energy. After another eye, more grunts will come out, this time with rainbow shields. Then, just one more eye, and it's finished. King Galaxian then turns bright red, and explodes. Trivia *The pupils in side King Galaxian's eyes are little arcade Pac-Man. *If you look closely at King Galaxian's mouth, it is actually smiling. *You can damage all four eyes in one round, but once you destroy just one, the other eyes will resume their bright red color. *After you shoot out the first eye, and destroy the Galaxians, a pair of claws come out of King Galaxian. They return again on his third eye. It is unknown if these claws serve any purpose or not. *King Galaxian shoots out a beam and sucks Pac-Man inside to cause damage. This may be a reference to Namco's other arcade game, Galaga. **Then again, the boss itself is a reference to Galaga on its own, even sporting a remix of the music from that game. Category:Villains Category:Pac-Man World Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Pac Man World Bosses